


...Because All You Need, Is A Little Lilt, or A Little Twang

by Ceares



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-01
Updated: 2000-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From sappy to silly in one easy step.This started as a pwp, but at Felicia's request became longer, the silliness just popped up. Only 3 more to go in the serie, whew!</p>
    </blockquote>





	...Because All You Need, Is A Little Lilt, or A Little Twang

**Author's Note:**

> From sappy to silly in one easy step.This started as a pwp, but at Felicia's request became longer, the silliness just popped up. Only 3 more to go in the serie, whew!

[**Home** /Quicksearch](/archive/)  +   [Random](/archive/cgi-bin/random.cgi)  +   [Upload](http://www.852prospect.org/archive/cgi-bin/upload.cgi)  +   [Search](/archive/cgi-bin/search.cgi)  +   [Contact](/archive/contact.shtml)

* * *

## ...Because All You Need, Is A Little Lilt, or A Little Twang

by [Ceares](mailto:Ceares@yahoo.com)  


Author's disclaimer: I can't bear to say they aren't mine anymore. I'll live in denial until they come and take me away to a nice comfortable padded cell.

Author's notes: From sappy to silly in one easy step.This started as a pwp, but at Felicia's request became longer, the silliness just popped up. Only 3 more to go in the serie, whew!

Part 6/Because series (All parts are stand alone. If you do read the series, be aware tone as well as rating varies in each story. All scientific theories, magic rituals etc... completely made up unless otherwise noted. Please forgive any continuity errors, these were written out of order. Feedback appreciated.)And yeah, I know Ben wasn't the cousin that Blair had that lived here, but Ben is like my default Sentinel name. {Blame that on Alyjude's If Ben were here...} For Matilda, who loves the Cowboys... but not cowboys. And I'm from Texas, so it's okay :-)The stuff about Jerry Jones was a joke, _really_. 

* * *

...Because All You Need is A Little Lilt, or A Little Twang  
[Ceares@yahoo.com](mailto:Ceares@yahoo.com)

Jim Ellison double-checked his bag to make sure he had everything he would need for the trip. He and Blair had been traveling so much lately he had a feeling he'd do better just to keep an overnight bag packed the way Blair did. That bag had given him many a nightmare in the beginning. He'd seen it as a sign that Blair could take off at any minute, but after all they'd been through in the past nine months, he was completely secure in their relationship, and he trusted Blair not to leave him. Besides, Blair knew there wasn't anywhere he could go that his Sentinel couldn't find him, and Jim would hunt him down, he couldn't live without his guide, and he didn't plan to try. 

"So what's the plan Chief?" Blair looked up from where he was double checking his own bag, at Jim's insistence. 

"Okay, we fly into Dallas tonight. My cousin picks us up and takes us to his place in Ft.Worth, then we go and watch a practice session tomorrow, I do some interviews, and Sunday we catch the game and then fly home. After the interviews, the rest of Saturday, is all ours." 

Jim rolled his eyes, "Oh great, a whole day in cowboy country. I don't know why I let you talk me into these trips." He took one last look around, checking to make sure everything was turned off before he followed Blair out the door. 

Blair laughed. "Because you can't stand to be without me. Besides man, it'll be great, it's the Big D, cowboys, cowgirls, cows." 

Jim made sure he took a nap on the plane because he knew Blair. The first thing he wanted to do in a new place was go out exploring, no matter how late it was, and since Blair seemed to be a trouble magnet, Jim didn't trust him out on his own. 

Benjamin Sandburg was tall and skinny, with straight dark hair, dressed in jeans, boot and a tee shirt, and not seeming to feel the chill that had Blair zipping his jacket. He bore no resemblance at all to Blair, until you looked into piercing blue eyes. Blair whistled in appreciation as they reached Ben's truck. Burgundy, extended cab, three doors tricked out in chrome,fitted with a lined bed, and beautifully airbrushed with the Texas flag, it was thing of beauty. Ben ran a hand lovingly down the side as he opened the doors for them. 

"Wow, Jim, man, wouldn't you love to trade your heap in for one of these?" 

Jim reached over and playfully slapped Blair on the back of the head. "Hey, at least my 'heap' starts in the mornings, unlike that heap of 'classic' junk you drive." Jim found one other shared trait on the ride to Ben's house. He talked constantly. Jim and Blair exchanged an amused look as Ben rattled on about the Cowboys. He was obviously a rabid fan, and just the kind of person Blair was looking to profile. Jim still couldn't believe Blair had talked S.M.M. magazine into springing for all the traveling expenses, but after having read the "B.J. Sand" articles that had been published, he had to admit that Blair's work was worth it. He'd told him over and over again how proud he was of his writing, and he'd still had to sneak off and find the various articles, since Blair was still, slightly embarrassed by his foray into what he called "pop-science". 

"Did you get everything?" Blair looked over at where Jim was carrying the bags into the house with a mischievous grin. Ben nodded. 

"Yep, got'em all in the sizes you asked for. You sure y'all want to go out tonight? Its kind a late." 

"Oh yeah man, remember we're like two hours behind you, besides this maybe our only chance to experience authentic country and western." Ben shrugged 

"Alright, its up to you, just remember we got to be at the field early tomorrow." Blair followed Ben into the house and down the hall to the room he was sharing with Jim. He almost burst out laughing when he saw Jim still standing in the doorway, staring with a frown at the twin beds, separated by a dresser. 

"Ah Chief, are you sure we shouldn't get a hotel room? I'll spring for it." 

"Nah, it's more convenient this way. Ben is going to be driving us around this weekend, this way he doesn't have to make an extra trip. Besides its cool man, just more snuggling." 

"Cool for you maybe shorty, but I haven't fit well into a twin bed since I was fourteen." 

Blair's expression turned to one of mock sympathy as he patted Jim softly on the ass. "Poor baby, you'll just have to find something to wrap those legs around." 

"You are really asking for it Chief." 

Blair laughed, and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh definitely man, the question is, when am I going to get it?" Jim dropped the bags and moved forward threateningly just as Ben entered the room carrying two large shopping bags. 

"Here's everything Blair, hope they fit. I'm gonna go pick up my buddy Cal, I should be back in about half an hour to get you two." 

"Oh no Chief, no way." Jim was looking through the bag Ben had handed him, a frown on his face. He glanced up to see Blair looking at him in full puppy dog mode. 

"Come on babe, you know when in Rome..." Jim had to struggle against an instant cave in. He had been practicing his resistance to that look, and now was as good a time as any to see if it was working. 

"Blair there is no way I'm wearing cowboy boots." Blair dropped his bag and walked over to Jim, sliding a hand under his sweater, feeling his stomach muscles jump from the delicate touch. 

"Did I ever tell you my fantasy about you in cowboy boots?" Jim swallowed audibly, cursing in his head. Puppy dog he might be able to resist, though with difficulty, but he could never resist his lover. He was just lucky Blair's little fantasies hadn't gotten truly outrageous on him, at least not yet, though Jim could not eat chocolate now without getting hard. 

Blair had him wrapped firmly around his finger, and he knew it. That's how Jim found himself seated at a tiny table in a noisy bar sipping beer, and watching his lover do something called the _boot scootin' boogie_. Jim might have caved in to the boots; the jeans and even the hat, but he absolutely refused to get out there and make a fool of himself on the dance floor. Blair had no such inhibitions, yipping and yeehawing with the best of them, as the women lined up eagerly to show him the steps. Jim had to admit, Blair looked delicious in the tight jeans that cupped his firm ass, curly hair flowing softly from under a tan hat with a leather band, and feet encased in intricately detailed boots that added a couple of inches to his height. So delicious in fact that Jim had been nursing a hard on along with his beer for the past hour. He had his senses dialed down, but he was so attuned to his mate that he could smell the musk and sweat scent that was uniquely Blair, and he wanted nothing more than to be curled up with Blair in his arms, buried deep inside him. But, Blair was having such a good time that Jim didn't have the heart to take him away, though he knew Blair would come in a heartbeat. He'd never had such a generous and giving lover, and he thanked god every day that Blair found an old, beat up, balding ex-soldier worth his time. Jim ordered another beer and sat back with a faint smile on his face as he watched yet another woman stroll up to Blair. 

A little bit later, Blair collapsed at their table with a wide grin. "Oh man, you wouldn't believe some of the suggestions I've been getting out there. I thought southern women were all sweet and shy." 

Ben laughed. "Nope, that's just a rumor we put out to keep all you foreigners away." 

Blair looked over at Jim, noting his somber expression. He frowned; worried that Jim might have been a little jealous. He thought they had worked through all that, that Jim understood that no matter how much he flirted, there was only one set of arms he was interested in. "Hey big guy, everything okay?" His voice was low, his eyes asking a world more questions. Jim gave him a wry grin. 

"Fine Chief." 

Blair laid his hand on top of Jim's, fingers trailing lightly over the ring he'd given Jim almost three months ago. "You sure?" 

Jim nodded, shifting a little, and taking Blair's hand, pulled it under the table, until it rested over his still semi hard cock. Blair's worried expression turned into a lascivious grin. 

"I see I'm not the only one with a cowboy fantasy." He leaned in and whispered into Jim's ear, the tickle of his warm breath sending a shiver down the older man's spine. He squeezed the mound under his hand gently, causing Jim to catch his breath and give him a warning look. 

"Chief!" Blair just shot him a mischievous grin and turned to whisper something in Ben's ear. Jim dialed his hearing back up, but he only caught the tail end of the sentence, which was "truck". Ben handed Blair the keys, and he stood up. 

"Come on." He was headed out the door before Jim could question him, and he had no choice but to follow. Blair was standing out by Ben's truck, waiting. He tossed him the keys. 

"Let's go for a ride." 

"You want to go for a ride in a strange town in the middle of the night?" Blair just shook his head. 

"Uhm, _Sentinel senses_ Jim. I don't think we have to worry about getting lost." 

"You're crazy do you know that Chief. What did you tell your cousin?" 

Blair shrugged. "That we needed to take a little trip, and we'd be right back. He probably thinks we're going to go get high or something, but believe me, the family doesn't question Naomi or her kid, they're like the military, you know, don't ask, don't tell." Jim leaned his head against the side of the truck for a moment, wondering exactly when he lost his mind. He knew though. It was the minute he let a wild haired anthro. student into his life. 

"Right, so what's the plan?" 

"Drive around and find us a nice abandoned spot, and I relieve you of your little problem." 

"You know Blair, they probably still lynch people around here for that kind of thing. We can wait until we get back to Ben's." 

"True, but it wouldn't be nearly as much fun." So Jim found himself circling the area around the bar, until he found a secluded spot tucked in between two office buildings. He had barely turned off the engine before he found himself with an arm full of solid Sandburg. He groaned softly under his breath as their lips met, and he tasted beer, and salt from the peanuts and Blair, sweet, and spicy and his. 

Jim rapidly lost control of the situation, if he had ever had it, which he doubted, and before he knew it, Blair had him stretched out in the cab, jeans open, and head flying apart as his partner's warm, wet, and very talented mouth went to work. Blair looked up at him, full lips wet with a mixture of saliva, and his pre-cum. 

"You know big guy, if you bought another _real_ truck, we could do this at home." Jim looked around him at the fully tricked out, three door extended cab pick up. 

"Hey! Ever heard the expression _love me, love my truck?_ I love my truck, and my insurance company loves my truck. Beside Chief this isn't a truck, it's a luxury car with really big wheels." Blair laughed, leaning down to lick the head of Jim's cock teasingly. All rational thought flew out of the window as Jim felt himself once more engulfed in heat. Teeth raked lightly up his shaft, and Jim had to dial his senses down to keep from coming right then. He wanted to savor the experience. Blair seemed to know what he was doing, because he increased his efforts, nibbling and sucking the crown, and dipping his tongue into the tip. 

"Come on babe, give it up. You know you can't hold out." Blair's voice was husky as he goaded his lover. "Cum for me. Cum in my mouth." Jim groaned once more, and shuddered to his release, the sounds of Blair swallowing only increasing the intensity of his climax. 

Jim lay still for a moment, trying to catch his breath. His senses kicked in, and he heard the sound of a car approaching, no doubt someone with the same idea they had. He sat up rapidly, tucking himself back in and zipping himself back up, looking over to where Blair leaned against the truck door, grinning at him. 

"Jesus Chief, I'm to old for this." 

"You know what they say, babe, you're only as old as you feel, and believe me, you feel great." 

* * *

"What the hell!" The rapid pop pop sound came from the direction of the car that had pulled up and parked in the opposite lot from them. Jim and Blair looked at each other. 

Blair shook his head. "No way man, it had to be a car back firing." Jim just looked at him, and Blair's face fell. "Oh man, not again." 

"Looks like it Chief. Call..." Jim stopped because Blair already had his phone out. 

"Yeah, I know the routine." Blair was right behind Jim hurrying to the car while giving information to the 911 operator at the same time. The car was parked, with the window rolled down, and Blair didn't need Sentinel senses to smell the blood. The victim was slumped over from the force of the bullet, his seatbelt holding him partially upright. There was no need to check his pulse since he had taken one bullet to the neck and one to the face. Blair turned quickly away from the site. "Man, that's another one to add to my nightmare collection." Before Jim could open up his senses and look around, they heard the sirens in the distance, and then the first unit on the scene pulled up. 

The officer that got out asked them very politely not to move, and since he had his gun pointed at them, they had no problem complying. 

"You the ones that called it in?" His drawl was heavy, and twangy enough to be in the Grand Ole Opry. 

"Yes sir, Detective Jim Ellison, Cascade PD , this is my partner, Blair Sandburg." The gun lowered slightly, and Jim could see dark eyes narrowed at them suspiciously. 

"What y'all doing round here this time of night?" 

Blair stepped forward slightly. "Well, see we're down here for the game, and visitin' my cousin. So he takes us out to the Hoot N'Annie. Well, after a couple a beers, we start wantin' a little bit more than peanuts. Jim here swears he saw a Stop N Go on the corner, and since my cousin is busy with this sweet little girl he just met, he just gives us directions. Now, I always thought I had a pretty good since of direction, but damned if we didn't take a wrong turn or something, cause we sure did get lost. We started driving around in circles, and pulled over to see if we couldn't get our bearings. Man this place is big." 

Blair was almost using his guide voice on the officer, plus a soft twang that mimicked his cousin Ben's perfectly. Jim could see the officer slowly relaxing as Blair talked, worked the same magic he worked on everyone he met. It was a die-hard few who didn't eventually fall under his partner's spell. 

"Yeah, well I could see how you could get confused. Hoot N' Annie's only a couple of blocks down, but its on the other side of the freeway. You'd a kept driving, hell you'd probably a been in Houston before ya noticed. Say, I hear a little bit of home in your voice, you from Texas son?" 

Jim flinched at the 'son' waiting for Blair to jump on it, but the guide just shrugged with a wide grin. 

"Born here actually, down in Houston. My mom was here for the rodeo, and I guess she got a little too excited. I kinda grew up all over though, but I spent some mighty fine summers here with my cousins. I guess I just sorta slipped back into the speech." The cop nodded, looking around as two more police cars pulled up. He had lowered his gun completely at some point, and he went over to one of the other police cars and leaned in. Jim heard him explaining that they had found the body, and called it in, and that no he hadn't taken a look at it yet, he was still getting their statements. 

He walked back over to them, the gun replaced by a pad and pen. "So, y'all got a pretty decent basketball team up there." 

Blair nodded, "Oh yeah, love those Jags man, but hey you got the Rockets, Comets and the Spurs. We haven't managed a championship yet." 

The cop nodded, his grin matching Blair's, and Jim wondered if he was planning on asking them any questions about the actual crime, or if he was going to be eloping with Blair next. 

"So, did you see anything?" Blair shook his head and started to speak again, but Jim jumped in, feeling that if he didn't they'd be there all night. 

"No, we just heard the shots, and came over here and found him like this." 

"That was kind of dangerous, what if the shooter had still been around?" 

Jim didn't like the patronizing tone the officer used, but he just shrugged. "Just you know, cop instinct I guess." 

"Yep, I can see that. Bet one of them Cowboys had something to do with this." 

Jim frowned, feeling like he had just stepped from Hee Haw to the Twilight Zone. "The cowboys?" Blair nudged him, shaking his head. 

"The Cowboys." The way he emphasized it, Jim realized they were talking about the football team, but he was still hearing Rod Serling's voice. 

"Yep, they got they hand in pretty much everything that happens around here. I wouldn't be at all surprised if Jerry Jones didn't have something to do with the Mafia." He gave them a knowing look. 

Jim could feel the laughter bubbling up in him and he stared off into the distance to keep from looking at Blair who he was sure must be about to loose it as well. When he had gotten himself together, he glanced down at his partner who was scribbling in his ever present notebook. Even in the dark Jim had no trouble making out the words. Blair had written, 'fandom', then 'paranoia?' 'delusions?'. 

"What's he writin?" The question was directed at him, vaguely suspicious again, but Jim couldn't have answered without choking if his life depended on it. Fortunately Blair stepped in. 

"Just taking notes man. On your police procedure. The guys back home would love to hear about this stuff. Texas has such a great reputation. I mean man, you guys have the Texas Rangers." 

The cop's grin was wide and filled with pride now. "Yep, those Rangers are something. Ain't the same without Nolan Ryan though." 

Blair coughed and shook his head. "No, I meant the lawmen- the ones that tamed the wild west." 

The cop nodded again. "Yeah, they're something alright. I never miss an episode of Walker, Texas Ranger. That Chuck Norris is a tough son of a gun." 

This time Jim did choke, turning away from the cop and biting the inside of his jaw until tears formed in his eyes. 

The officer looked puzzled by the strange sounds Jim was making. "What's wrong with him?" 

Blair shook his head, his expression woebegone. "He's just upset. You know we can't even get that series where we are." The cop's expression was stunned. 

"Really! Well I'll be damned. I shouldn't be surprised though, them damn networks. They have all this crap on and the minute you find something decent to look at, they go and cancel it. You ought to get your cousin to tape Walker for you and send you the tapes. It's a good show man." 

* * *

"Chief are you trying to get us killed or what?" They were back at the club, after following the officer, who it turned out was named Elvis Maker, back to bar. He had insisted on making sure they got there safely, had even wanted Blair to ride with him, until Blair told him that he had to drive because Jim had night blindness. 

He gave them his card, with the request to call if they thought of anything helpful. 

"Nah man, flattery works every time." 

"You didn't ever tell me you were born here Blair." Blair just looked at him, and Jim realized it was one of his famous obfuscations. 

"Hell you really are trying to get us killed." Jim just shook his head at Blair's audacity. 

"Hey man, you remember I told you, all you need is a little lilt, or a little twang. Besides, I've seen Urban Cowboy like fifty times. I had a dorm mate who was in love with Debra Winger, that and An Officer and a Gentleman." Blair gave him a wicked grin, and wiggled his eyebrows, leaning closer. "By the way, that reminds me. Do you still have your dress uniform Jim?" 

* * *

Blair sighed, hearing Jim shift for the fifth time in as many minutes. "Jim, what are you doing over there?" 

"Gee, you mean besides trying not to fall out of this dwarf bed onto my ass?" 

"Sarcasm is no substitute for wit Jim." 

"Yeah, and Barbie's day bed, is no substitute for the real thing." Blair couldn't help but snicker, since this was the one time his size gave him an advantage over Jim. They'd tried squeezing in together, but there was no way that was going to happen without both of them ending up on the floor before the night was over. Jim seemed to settle and they were silent for a moment. Blair had started to drift off when Jim called his name. 

"What?" 

"I've been thinking about the murder." 

He sat up at that, completely awake now. "Uh-un. No way Big Guy. Absolutely not. I have just one word for you. Local... loo-caa-l." 

"Chief, you couldn't use just one word if your life depended on it. Besides, if tonight was an example of the local skill, this case will wind up on Unsolved Mysteries." 

Blair sighed, knowing that it wouldn't do any good, but feeling obligated to try and talk Jim out of investigating anyway. "Ah, babe do you remember the last time you butted into an investigation out of your jurisdiction?" 

"Oh come on, Sunnydale was a one off Chief. This is a perfectly normal crime." 

"Babe around us, normal heads off in the other direction." He gave up on getting any sleep, and got up, pulling the covers off his bed and then Jim's. 

"Chief, what the hell!" 

"Come on big guy." Jim had no choice but to follow since Blair had his sheets and pillows. 

"Chief, you're crazy. I'm starting to think you have a fetish for this truck." Jim stood and watched as Blair took their bedding and made a pallet in the back of the truck. Comforter on the bottom, and sheets and blankets on top. He had to admit once they were tucked in that it wasn't bad. A lot more room than what he had just gotten up from, no harder than sleeping on the ground when they camped out, and a lot cleaner since Ben didn't use his truck to haul anything except people. 

Tucked in each other's arms they stared up at the stars. 

* * *

"Oh my God!" Blair fell limply back against the side of the tub, his body completely drained, and if the drainer of said body hadn't grabbed his arm, he would have slid under the water, drowning with nary a struggle. And the coroner would have wondered what could have put such a blissfully stupid grin on the corpse's face. 

"I may have to arrest you for attempted murder." 

Jim grinned, viewing his lover's slumped body with satisfaction. "Just trying to keep up with my young lover Chief." 

"Man if you keep up anymore, you're going to pass me." 

Blair almost slipped down into the water again, this time it was in shock as a loud boom rocked the whole house. He and Jim were out in the hall in a few seconds, nearly running into Benjamin and his girlfriend as they ran out of the bedroom. 

None of them were aware that they were scantily dressed, Ben in pajama bottoms with Shirl in the tops, and Blair and Jim were still dripping, with hastily grabbed towels wrapped around their waists. Their entire concentration was on the burning mass of twisted metal that now sat in Ben's driveway. 

A wail of agony that sent a shudder down Blair's spine reverberated through the neighborhood as Ben saw what remained of his beloved truck. 

Shirl grabbed him, but it took her and Blair hold him back from the fiery vehicle. He sank to the ground, arms outstretched. "No, no... why, why?" Sobs of despair wracked his body. 

Blair looked over at his lover, who was scanning the area intently. "Jim you don't think this had anything to do with last night do you?" 

Ben looked up, eyes shimmering with tears. "Last night? What happened last night?" 

They both ignored him. Jim looked back at Blair nodding. "Yeah I do Chief. Whoever it was might have seen the truck." 

"Damn." 

"What happened last night?" Ben's voice had the high pitched squeal of hysteria in it. 

"Just a little...incident Ben. It wasn't really anything to worry about." Blair walked over to Jim, putting a hand on his shoulder, rubbing lightly. 

"Chief, you know I can't just let this go. They could've killed one of us." 

Blair sighed and nodded. "Yeah I know. _Everytime you try to get out, they pull you back in._ " 

"Nothing to worry about! NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! THEY KILLED MY TRUCK!" Ben curled up in a fetal position in the drive, his loud wails almost matching the sound of the sirens heading their way. 

Blair stifled a groan when he saw officer Maker heading their way, a wide grin on his face when he saw Blair. His eyes slid appreciatively over the taunt body barely decent in just the bath towel that Blair had grabbed on the way out. Blair couldn't help but blush slightly. 

Jim grinned even while he stepped in front of Blair, making sure he was blocking Officer Maker's view. 

"Chief, your boyfriend is back." 

"Screw you Ellison." 

"Hmm, maybe later tonight." 

"Yeah, and maybe not." 

"Blair! And Jim, right?" 

They both nodded, holding out a hand for him to shake. "Elvis." 

He looked around at the scene, shaking his head. "Y'all do seem to be attracting quite a bit of trouble." 

"Yeah, we have a tendency to do that." Blair mumbled under his breath, shivering now that the initial adrenelin was wearing off. Officer Maker looked at him sharply, but the innocent look he got in return lulled him. 

"Do you think this has anything to do with what happened last night?" Jim's question drew the officer's attention back to him. 

Officer Maker frowned. "Could be. We'll check into it ofcourse. It looks like y'all will be takin' that little tour of the station after all." 

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" 

They lay on a pallet on the floor, Jim still refusing to sleep in the twin beds. Blair supposed they were lucky not to be sleeping on the street considering the situation. 

It had been after 2 am by the time they all got back from the station. Ben, still bewildered by the loss of his truck, cast accusing glances at Jim and Blair. Blair's guilt left him unable to meet his cousin's eyes. He knew how much Ben loved that truck, and he knew Jim was a death knell to nice vehicles. He should never have borrowed the damn thing. 

Jim, blissfully unguilty, twined his fingers in his lover's hair, glad it had finally grown back out to the original length. Blair wore it mostly pulled back now, in deference to his official position on the force. The earrings and other jewelry were also relegated to Blair's drawer. 

A fleeting moment of regret passed over Jim, and if sensing his mood, Blair leaned over, kissing him. The warm lips and wet tongue reminding him forcibly how happy he was with the way things were. 

He pulled away reluctantly. "Ah, the plan. Tomorrow, rather today, we can rent a car and check out the scene again. We should have plenty of time before the game, I'll see if I can pick up anything. I can always call Simon and explain what's going on if we need some extra time." 

* * *

But the best laid plans... 

The next morning, the phone rang as they were sitting down to breakfast, Blair trying to convince Jim to at least try the grits and pork chops, and biscuits his cousin had fixed, tempting him by telling him they contained enough fat and calories to cause several heart attacks. 

Ben jumped up to answer it, a smug look on his face that quickly turned sullen, as he handed the phone to Blair. "It's one of your _cop_ friends." 

Blair stifled a sigh as he took the phone. The family could never accept that he was _actually_ a cop now. The general consensus was that he was playing around and would do a Houdini when he got tired, following Naomi's pattern. 

Jim cocked a questioning eyebrow at him, and he shrugged. He had no idea who was calling. Simon would have asked for Jim, before Blair, unless something had happened to Jim's family and... Blair stifled the moment's trepidation he felt, and put the phone to his ear, relief washing over him when he heard the tinny twang of Elvis Maker. 

"Officer Maker, sorry Elvis. No, no, it's fine." Blair twisted the phone cord around his fingers while he studiously ignored the face Jim was making at him. He uhuhhed a few times. "I see, okay, no problem. Thanks." All three faces looked at him curiously as he hung up the phone. 

"How is your _other cop_ Chief?" 

Blair reached a hand up and brushed his hair behind his ear, tugging slightly on the lobe, asking Jim if he'd listened to the conversation. Jim shook his head no, and Blair grinned. 

"Well, apparently, my other cop, is solving the case." 

The shock on Jim's face was priceless. "What?" 

Blair moved back to the table, snitching the last piece of toast off Jim's plate. "Yep, and get this... apparently Elvis was correct in assuming there was a connection to the Cowboys. Seems our victim, one Tommy Hardy, played on the strike team." 

Jim frowned in puzzlement. "But wasn't that back in the 80's?" 

Ben nodded, chiming into the conversation. "Yeah, sure, what's your point?" 

Blair coughed into his napkin, trying to conceal his laughter as Jim shifted uncomfortably. 

"None, it's just that I wouldn't really say he had a _connection_ with the Cowboys." 

Ben looked at him, shaking his head sadly. "Around here, once you're a Cowboy, you're a Cowboy forever." 

Jim swore he could hear the capitals C's as Ben spoke. He expected any minute that he would burst into that song from West Side story. 

Meanwhile, between his snickering, Blair was making a mental note to definitely add a section on fan paranoia in his article. Of course as the saying went _just cause you're paranoid..._ After all, Elvis was right about the Dallas connection, slim though it was. 

He turned back to his partner. "And... this is the kicker. He was shot by his fiance, because she caught him cheating on her with his ex-wife, who...drum roll please... used to be a Dallas Cowboy's cheerleader. That's how they met." 

"Wow!" Ben and Shirl were clearly impressed. Jim just looked disgruntled. 

"So what did they say about my baby?" 

Both Jim and Blair glanced at Shirl in puzzlement. Ben frowned when he caught their look. 

"Not Shirl, my truck!" 

"Oh, well, seems like the fiance disclaimed any knowledge of the truck. She had no idea anyone was there that night, and she wouldn't recognize a bomb if it bit her." 

"So what happened to my truck." 

"Well, Ben honey... I think Bubba might have had something to do with that." Shirl's voice was almost a whisper. 

"What!" 

Jim and Blair exchanged confused looks. 

"Who's Bubba?" 

Shirl, squirmed in her seat a little. "My husband. We're separated, but he won't believe that we're not getting back together. He hates Ben, and he does handle some demolition for that construction company where he works." 

"Oh damn Shirl, why didn't you tell me this before..." He motioned towards Blair, who looked at him in puzzlement. Shirl covered her mouth with her hand. 

"Oh Ben, I didn't even think. I told Officer Maker what I thought, and he said he'd check into it. I know how you get when I even mention Bubba." 

Ben sighed, taking her hand and squeezing it. "It's okay honey. It's too late now anyway. I am really sorry Blair." 

"Sorry about what Ben?" Blair didn't like the feeling he was getting. 

"Blair, really, I just bought that truck. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I have a friend who might be able to get me a couple of season tickets to the Jags games." 

Blair laid his head down on the table in despair. He knew what Ben had done. "When did you call?" 

"When we got back home this morning." 

Blair groaned. "You woke her up in the middle of the night? That's going to go over real good man. You know she'll just add that to my tab." 

Ben nodded miserably. Jim looked between the three of them in confusion. "Who are we talking about here?" 

"Grandmother Sandburg." It was a soft reverent whisper. 

Jim cocked a brow as the other three at the table seemed to shrink into themselves just at the mention of the name. "Grandmother Sandburg? Naomi's mom?" 

Blair nodded. "Yeah, the Jewish cross between Attila the Hun and Mother Theresa." 

"Wow, I didn't know Naomi had a mother." 

"Where'd you think she came from Jim?" 

"I don't know, sprang fully grown from the sea maybe." 

For a moment Blair smiled. "Naomi as Venus huh? She'd love that image." Then the despair washed over him again. "You're missing the point here Jim. We need to leave now." 

"But why? I admit you Sandburgs are a little strange, but surely you can't be frightened of a little old lady." 

The three of them gave him pitying looks, and Blair patted his hand. "My poor baby. You have no idea, and if we leave now, hopefully you never will." 

He looked over at his cousin. "Oh and Ben, season tickets for the whole bull pen." 

Ben shook his head. "Come on Blair I can't do that." 

"Funny how I'm pretty certain that Grandmother doesn't know that Shirl is still married to Bubba." 

Ben paled, and Shirl sat back down at the table with a plop. "Okay damnit, I'll see what I can do." 

* * *

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." It came out slightly sullenly, and Blair cocked a knowing brow at his lover. 

"You're disappointed aren't you?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jim turned his head slightly, refusing to meet his lover's eyes as he fastened the last suitcase. 

"You are. You're disappointed that not one, but two cases were solved without us being involved." 

"Come on Chief, that's crazy." 

"No." Blair crowed. "That's what it is. You can't resist can you? And you always blame it on me. I'm the _trouble magnet_ , you just plow along to rescue me, but this whole time it's been you. Your _aura_ attracting it. You love it don't you?" 

"I love you Chief." Jim came over and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him close. 

"Hey man, don't try and distract me with the mushy stuff." Jim took his mouth in a deep kiss. 

"Well, okay, you can distract me a little, but I'm still telling Simon." 

Jim pulled back, glaring down at Blair. "I said I loved you Chief, not that I wouldn't kill you." He cuffed his lover on the side of the head playfully. 

Blair snorted even as he moved out of reach. "You won't though, who else would be your trouble _beard_?" 

They grabbed everything and loaded it into Shirl's car. They were heading to the airport straight after the game, not wanting to take any chances. They were all four standing just inside the door when the phone rang. They all froze, looked at each other, and as one, made a break for the car, the strident jangle of the bell echoing behind them, as Shirl burnt rubber out of the drive. 

* * *

End

[**Home** /Quicksearch](/archive/)  +   [Random](/archive/cgi-bin/random.cgi)  +   [Upload](http://www.852prospect.org/archive/cgi-bin/upload.cgi)  +   [Search](/archive/cgi-bin/search.cgi)  +   [Contact](/archive/contact.shtml)

* * *


End file.
